


На ощупь

by Eia



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Het, Rating: NC17, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 11:56:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5047579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eia/pseuds/Eia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>История поисков в темноте</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. история первая

Поцелуй получился будто бы сам собой. От избытка лёгкости – после смеха и бега, после дерзости и восторга, после долгой игры на двоих, приправленной любопытством и нежеланием уступать. Может быть, с долгой игрой не всё было просто. Может быть, её завязало желание отвлечься; может быть, этого требовали бессилие и тоска. Но неважно. Где-то по пути лишнее забылось – без остатка растворилось в смехе и беге. 

Дверь плавно закрылась у Стива за спиной, отсекая поток тусклого света с улицы. Темнота вокруг стала непроницаемой, густой и плотной, и от столкновения губ в ней волнами разошлись два удивлённых выдоха.

………

– Ты ведь так и не пригласил Шэрон на свидание? – Романофф начала игру первой. Не спросила – поддела. И, помедлив, вдобавок выжала педаль акселератора в пол: Кэп никогда и ничем себя не выдавал, но едва ли – она бы в этом поклялась – едва ли мог совсем уж безразлично выносить огромную скорость под чужим контролем. Как и бесцеремонное вмешательство в собственные дела. И тем, и другим Нат упорно училась его подкалывать; получалось больше похоже на щекотку, но надежды она ещё не потеряла.

– Шэрон... Шэрон... – через открытый верх в машину врывался ветер, Роджерс хмурил брови, припоминая, а Романофф смотрела вперед, на семикилометровую стрелу моста, по которому они мчались. Украдкой косилась в зеркало, где Стив открыто и прямо упёрся взглядом в её профиль. – А, Шэрон!..

– Проблемы с запоминанием имён?! – перекричала она шум воздушного потока. И, глядя перед собой, с коварной мягкостью повела углом рта. – Обещаю, никто не узнает! Как-никак, тебе уже почти сотня!

– Только тех имён, – беззаботно поправил Роджерс, – которых мне не называли! И мне всего лишь девяносто семь!

За мостом ждал Аннаполис: короткая встреча в Морской Академии и то ли важная информация об активности Гидры в Африке, то ли ничего. Внизу серебрился подёрнутый рябью залив. Ветер трепал волосы, машина казалась сгустком скорости на изломе между водой, воздухом и светом. И глупости в ней говорить было легче лёгкого.

– Это так непростительно – не назвать тебе настоящего имени?! – уточнила Нат, крепче сжимая руль. 

– Это нормально! Для шпиона.

– Но ты шпионам шансов не даёшь?

– Не знаю, я не пробовал! – Кэп неопределённо дёрнул плечом. И вдруг, посерьёзнев, придвинулся ближе – тяжело опустил ладонь Нат на колено и заставил сдвинуть педаль тормоза. – С чего ты взяла?

В первый раз на её памяти он пресекал разгон так нескрываемо при всей двусмысленности. Это была в некотором роде победа – Романофф на мгновение даже смешно стало от колыхнувшегося внутри ликования. Она повернулась, собираясь про это пошутить, и даже открыла рот – но почему-то не смогла. Стив невозмутимо переключил передачу, вернул ладонь ей на колено, притормозил ещё. И ещё; Нат не мешала. Он довёл скорость до положенной ровно к съезду с моста в город. 

– Проверим? – предложила Наташа как можно небрежнее. Щёлкнула поворотным сигналом, качнула руль. – Скажем, я включу режим шпиона на полную мощность, пущу в ход все свои штучки... – Кэп поднял глаза, и ничего не удалось сделать с губами, предательски дрогнувшими в спасительной усмешке. – Добуду тебе номер Шэрон, а ты по нему позвонишь.

В конце концов, игры играми, а лишних сложностей Романофф не хотела ни себе, ни ему. 

– Я не готов, – немедленно уклонился Роджерс. – Хотя... шпионские штучки – это было бы занятно. 

Ещё секунду ладонь лежала на колене – если не предложением отыграть назад, то хотя бы возможностью; такие возможности чудились Нат после сеансов щекотки едва ли не каждый раз, и она путалась в собственных показаниях: то ли Стив не понимает её вообще, то ли понимает чересчур хорошо. А потом он отодвинулся и перевёл взгляд за окно, на дорожный траффик. И Наташа сочла за лучшее сосредоточиться на том же. 

Хотя шпионские штучки, в самом деле, никому бы не повредили. Об этом Романофф и думала, когда обещала Кэпу ждать его на стоянке у кампуса Академии. Когда смотрела ему, удаляющемуся по парковой дорожке, в спину. И когда торопливо заводила двигатель – тоже, и в лихорадочном, на грани фола, скоростном лавировании к крытой парковке в десятке кварталов от того места, и на бегу назад, и в поиске укрытия. По пути прятала волосы в длинный шелковый шарф: плела косу, щедро разбавляя серо-коричневой тканью живые пряди; ветровку бросила в машине, рубашку стянула и повязала вокруг бёдер, оставив на виду неброскую майку и непривычный взгляду силуэт. Всё это было, начистоту, слабовато – особенно против Роджерса с его острым боковым зрением и нерассеиваемым вниманием. Но на кону стояло не так уж много, противник того стоил и сам напросился – и внутри уже неостановимо подрагивало по-дурацки азартное: ну, а вдруг?..

Сколько у неё в запасе времени, Нат не имела понятия. Рассчитывала на минимум. Но не успела преодолеть от входа в университетский парк до ближайшего здания – Мемориального, что ли, корпуса? она никогда не давала себе труда в такое вникать – и половины пути, когда Кэп уже вышел навстречу. Не хватило, как на всё хорошее, одной минуты. Но азарт уже разгорелся: Романофф крутанулась на месте и, повернувшись спиной, подняла на уровень глаз телефон — как будто фотографировала какой-то памятник из тех, что вокруг водились в достатке. Инвертировала камеру и смотрела себе за плечо: Роджерс пружинисто сбежал по ступеням и шагал в её направлении. Вроде бы не смотрел прицельно – то есть, ещё не узнал, и это даже оставляло кое-какие шансы; но именно кое-какие, потому что пересечься с ним, со всей неотвратимостью, предстояло на одной дорожке. Приближение почти чувствовалось спиной. Вся тщетность предпринятых уловок стала видна до донышка: ничего, кроме неготовности Кэпа встретить Нат здесь, за защиту не сходило. Было волнительно и смешно, не дёргаться получалось с трудом, не застывать не получалось совсем; шаги за спиной чеканились поспешно, расстояние сокращалось стремительно, лопатки сводило от холодка, "Романофф, это ты?" – должно было прозвучать за ними вот-вот, и пора было уже поворачиваться с усмешкой – выиграть хотя бы секундную растерянность у Роджерса на лице, раз большего без подготовки не удалось... И Нат уже собралась так и сделать – когда её накрыло то ли наитием, то ли ещё чем-то свыше. 

Онa вытянула руку с мобильником перед собой – будто бы для селфи на историко-архитектурном фоне. И медленно, осторожно попятилась Роджерсу навстречу. Хватило пары шагов: тот машинально отвернул голову, взял правее, зашагал быстрее. Можно было записывать себе сто баллов из ста. Но Нат почему-то даже ухмыльнуться не рискнула. Даже мысленно. Замерла, осторожно посматривая вслед: нет, Кэп удалялся в хорошем темпе, да ещё и пару раз бросил взгляд на часы, явно самого себя поторапливая. 

Триумф. Который лишь немного портило знание о том, куда Роджерс спешит и к кому. Что-то в этом было такое... не то, чтобы заставляющее устыдиться... Просто можно было в любую секунду бросить игру, крикнуть в спину: "Эй!" – и пойти дальше вместе. Просто где-то прямо под ногами проходила грань, за которой игры перетекали для него в невозможность близости. Просто...

Романофф выждала пару минут и двинулась следом на безопасном расстоянии. В конце концов, игры оставались всего лишь играми, а она – всего лишь собой. И ходить по этой его грани ей было не привыкать, и к особым степеням сближения она не стремилась.

Сквозь листву и прутья ограды видно было, как Роджерс растерянно повертелся на месте, не находя глазами на парковке ни машины, ни самой Нат. Наверняка хмурился – и наверняка непонимающе. Предсказывать его дальнейшие действия Романофф не взялась бы; на всякий случай, выключила телефон и затаилась. Но Кэп не стал ни звонить ей, ни пытаться дождаться на месте — перешёл на другую сторону улицы и исчез из зоны видимости. Безопасное расстояние немедленно стало неудобным, Нат в спешке подобралась поближе. Стив направился к берегу; на идеально прямых узких улочках было достаточно народа, и Нат его повела.

Он не чувствовал неладного довольно долго: просто шёл, расслабленно заложив руки в карманы и подставляя лицо ветру. Романофф во всех деталях рассматривала его плечи, полускрытая тенью, и чувствовала себя всё более и более не в своей тарелке. Ждала, когда же он остановится у парапета или сядет на причале, как сделала бы, коротая время, она сама – тогда Нат свернулась бы с играми без раздумий. До неё не сразу дошло, что её-то Кэп у воды и ищет; неловкость немедленно достигла пика – но в этот самый момент Роджерс якобы невзначай развернулся, на корню зарубив порыв сдаться. Романофф рефлекторно замерла за зонтиком уличного кафе. И не напрасно: спустя пару секунд фокус повторился снова. Кэп сообразил, что происходит. И отступать стало поздно.

Он издевательски замедлил шаг до просто неприличного и доплёлся до перекрёстка в таком темпе, как будто собрался заночевать прямо на тротуаре. А когда светофор замигал, переключаясь – будто бы спохватился и перемахнул через дорогу на гаснущий зелёный. Нат бросилась следом, едва смогла – но широченной спины за поворотом уже не было, а улицы расходились в трёх направлениях без всякого намёка на подсказку.

Пришлось засечь его с крыши. Романофф рванула вверх и обратно по ближайшей пожарной лестнице; бросилась следом; жалела, что сама научила его не бегать в бегах. От скоростных переключений между ведением и гонкой даже заколотилось сердце. У подземного перехода под Мюррей-авеню, где она успела заметить промельк его рубашки, конечно, уже простыл всякий след; игнорируя простейший и потому не заслуживающий доверия путь вниз, Нат для начала заглянула за угол налево – и выругалась, когда выскочила обратно, ничего не обнаружив, а Роджерс прямо в глаза посмотрел ей с противоположной стороны улицы. Улыбнулся, чуть приподняв бровь. На встречный бросок ушло не больше тридцати секунд, в горячке Романофф даже не успела потерять цель: Кэп шагал прочь с привычной себе скоростью, и она понемногу, с трудом, сокращала расстояние, не срываясь на бег.

От него несло оглушительным спокойствием. Хладнокровной собранностью человека, которому нечего остерегаться. Не шпиона – солдата. Суперсолдата. Перед очередным перекрёстком он повернулся к Нат, вскинув руку в салюте, и она засмеялась, когда за углом он словно провалился сквозь землю. Шестым чувством поняла, что появиться должен где-то за спиной – и побежала так, как никогда в жизни не бегала. Аннаполис, в конце концов – город парков, девчонкой-спринтершей в легкомысленной маечке его было не испугать. А признавать себя побеждённой Романофф собиралась не раньше, чем Кэп схватит её за руку.

О, господи. 

Дважды с разбегу едва не влетела в тупик. Дважды оказывалась на волосок от поимки: чудом выручили сначала внезапно подвернувшаяся уличная ярмарка, а потом – стайка перехвативших Роджерса детей. В конце концов, обессиленно хватая воздух ртом между приступами смеха, вывалилась в пустой и тихий проулок; чувствовала себя никакой не Вдовой, а в лучшем случае – птицей, удирающей по земле. Наглухо закрытые уличные жалюзи на двери цокольного этажа поймала краем глаза почти случайно; сквозь слой пыли проглядывал телефонный номер для желающих в арендаторы, в кармане валялась зажигалка Фьюри для резки по металлу, а в борьбе были хороши любые средства. И Романофф раздумывала недолго.

Роджерс не мог её засечь. Она привалилась к взломанной двери изнутри, бросив срезанный замок под ноги; гладкая поверхность металла холодила полуголую спину, мрак вокруг был такой густой, что за него получилось бы ухватиться, сердце билось в груди, как в сетке. Не мог – но засёк. Снаружи едва слышно приближались шаги: шестое чувство безотказно работало не у одной только Нат, и подкатывавший к горлу смех здорово мешал на это сердиться. Наконец, жалюзи заскрипели за спиной. Романофф отступила от двери, оборачиваясь. Та приоткрылась; возникший в конусе света Роджерс пытался неодобрительно нахмуриться, но чёрта с два у него выходило. Пару секунд он смотрел на Нат с улыбкой, встрёпанный и взмокший, а потом с возмутительной самонадеянностью? доверчивостью? – шагнул к ней и тихо притворил дверь за собой.

………

 

У темноты есть свойство – стирать реальность. Опрокидывать в бездну прошлое и будущее, смывать причины и обстоятельства, уничтожать всё множество неизбежных последствий. В темноте не существует границ. Но существует мимолётное, невозможное: податливые губы и разгорячённая кожа. Только здесь, только сейчас. И только на ощупь.

И ещё на вкус. Нат вела приоткрытым ртом по обжигающе шероховатому подбородку, и Стив поворачивал голову, ловя её губы своими. Тянул её к себе – откровенно и жадно, за оба запястья, целовал медленно и глубоко; должно быть, потому что считал, что этот поцелуй заслужил честно – а она ведь, о, господи, не забыла даже те краденые полраза на эскалаторе. Она отвечала ему ещё глубже и ещё жарче, она ничего не имела против жадности: в темноте, где не существовало ни его, ни её, а лишь лихорадочные касания и безымянное удовольствие, нужно было успеть как можно больше. Не понимала настойчивости, с которой он выпутывал из её волос шёлк, и нетерпения, с которым зарывался пальцами в рассыпавшиеся пряди: как будто хотел от неё только настоящего. Как будто зачем-то дорожил растаявшей реальностью.

Сама она расправилась с пуговицами его рубашки, не теряя времени. И, нырнув под подбородок, с упоением ушла в темноту, как в воду. Вывела губами длинную напряжённую линию вниз: по шее, отзывавшейся грохотом пульса, по подрагивавшей груди, по животу; у пупка на пару секунд притормозила, выдёргивая ремень из пряжки и ласкаясь к пушистой коже виском. До потери соображения хотела сделать ему хорошо. И в ней не было и не могло быть – она бы поклялась – ничего более настоящего, чем это.

Звук расстёгиваемой молнии показался в темноте неожиданно громким. Стив замер. И окаменел, когда Нат опустила голову: вслепую скользнула губами вдоль члена, перевела дыхание — и обхватила: шёлковым жаром шёлковый жар, глубоко, влажно, медленно. Касания его рук стали хаотичными, красноречиво растерянными. Тяжёлая ладонь обвела контур скулы совершенно невесомо, а пальцы, тыльной стороной скользнувшие вниз по щеке, подрагивали. Он искал способ остановить Нат – и не находил. Было более чем вероятно, что до неё с ним такого не делал никто. И от этой мысли в ушах зазвенело. Желание расшатать и столкнуть с края стало просто безудержным. Романофф подалась ближе, всем телом; обострённые рефлексы мешали, но она упрямо сжимала теснее, сочнее, скользила быстрее, опаснее, замирала на пике и сглатывала вместо вдоха; искала, обводила, прижимала языком, поворачивала голову, вычерчивая губами тугие спирали, и помогала ладонью там, куда рту было не добраться. В считанные минуты в холодном цокольном закутке стало жарко. Пот струился по шее. С ресниц текло. Стив мучительно гнулся и искал опору, отчаянно хотелось услышать стон – но он только прерывисто, судорожно выдыхал приоткрытым ртом. Казалось, оставалось добавить совсем немного – но тут Романофф закашлялась, и в вынужденной передышке Роджерс перехватил её. Потянул вверх, притискивая к себе – непреклонно, непререкаемо. Бесстыдно. Зарылся в шею лицом. Держал крепко, давая почувствовать твёрдость своего "нет" не хуже, чем твёрдость всего остального. И потерянно застонал, прихватив кожу губами, отчего в голове у Нат стало пусто в одно мгновение.

Она выскользнула из рук, едва слегка ослабела хватка. Отстранилась, отступила вглубь. Стянула с себя майку, расстегнула молнию, тоже издавшую в непроницаемой темноте нескромно громкий для согласия звук, выпуталась из джинсов. Стив нашёл её ощупью; движение опять было скованным, но пришлось очень удачно – пальцы задели обнажённую грудь и недоверчиво замерли. Нат подалась к ним, вкладывая всю тяжесть полусферы в ладонь, и вторая рука уступила без боя – сама легла на талию в попытке обнять. Нат перехватила обе и потянула Стива за собой, пока не коснулась лопатками шероховатой штукатурки – а потом развернулась лицом к стене, крест-накрест сложила ладони в упоре и приглашающе прогнулась.

На секунду мелькнула мысль о том, что руки Роджерса из своих она выпустила напрасно – потому что он, со всей очевидностью, не человек. Но вслед за этим... 

О, господи.

Выдох, переходящий в стон, показался Нат чьим-то чужим. Она закусила губы, чтобы не услышать такого ещё раз. Или – не выругаться, потому что Роджерс взял её слишком тягуче и осторожно. Снова – слишком реально. Слишком тревожаще. Сколько ещё повадок уличной кошки нужно было продемонстрировать, чтобы он, наконец, прекратил это? И просто нырнул следом: в темноту, в омут, в несколько минут запретного, но случайного и поэтому ни черта не значащего – в горячечный сон, который не останется ни с ним, ни с ней: навсегда зависнет, затерявшийся нигде вместе со всем, что в нём, может, случилось, а может, нет, и о чём вспоминать нет никакого смысла?

О, господи. Господи. 

Стив целовал её спину. Покусывал кожу над выступами позвонков. Вёл губами по шее; Нат прогибалась сильнее от каждого касания. Быть с ним одним целым оказалось чудовищно тесно, несмотря на беззастенчивую влажность. Хотелось упереться в скрещенные ладони лбом и двигаться самой; Стив не позволял, удерживая её бёдра, и Нат пыталась не извиваться. Вместо этого откинулась назад, прижавшись спиной к его груди, и притёрлась, без слов предлагая всё, что захочет. Поздновато, но плевать. Горячие руки медленно скользнули по её груди; чуть быстрее – по животу, бёдрам; и, ошалев, вдруг оказались всюду: вслепую повторяли каждую линию напряжённо выгнувшегося тела, отнимали у темноты, запоминали на ощупь. Подрагивали, как будто потрясённые тем, что у них получалось, и не могли остановиться. Нат замерла. Чувствовала себя вылепленной из мрака, жара и гладкости. И собой. В чудовищной степени собой. Тоже начала дрожать, потому что чёрта с два это было лаской – это было присвоением, и чуть-чуть — подчинением, и чуть-чуть – поклонением... Но ни разу не случайной игрой, для которой не требовалось ни знакомиться, ни прощаться.

Были вещи, которых Романофф не допускала.

Были степени близости, недоступные ей совсем.

Были отношения, которых она не выдерживала.

– Нат? – едва слышно выдохнул Роджерс куда-то в затылок, почувствовав её замешательство и тоже застыв. Она содрогнулась всем телом – и от звука, и от всколыхнувшего волосы тепла. 

Что со Стивом было плохо – так это то, что от него невозможно отделаться ни шуткой, ни враньём. А ещё то, что его невозможно пересилить. 

И то, что не доверять ему тоже невозможно. Даже если не умеешь.

– Пожалуйста, – Романофф подалась ближе и прижалась теснее – потому что с него сталось бы отстраниться от неё даже в такой момент. А она не понимала, хочет этого или боится. Торопливо вывернула запястья из замерших ладоней Роджерса и стиснула его руки в своих. Получалось слишком похоже и на "пожалуйста, да", и на "пожалуйста, нет".

Стив не переспрашивал. И не шевелился. Неподвижно ждал в густой темноте, с переменным успехом одолевая собственное дыхание.

И Нат сама не поняла, в какой момент согласилась. И почему. Просто оперлась на его руки чуть жёстче; качнулась всем телом – вперед и назад, не так глубоко, как надо, но... о.

Роджерс опустил голову и тихо застонал ей в волосы.

– И ты потом сможешь выйти отсюда вместе со мной? – неразборчиво спросил он, слегка подаваясь навстречу.

– Да.

– И сможешь на меня смотреть?

– Да, – пальцы переплелись, новый толчок получился вполне сносным, и неожиданное свидетельство того, что Стив тоже не каменный, отозвалось внутри дрожью.

– Один раз сквозь пальцы на общем сборе по поводу конца света?

– Да-а-ах! 

Роджерс сердито куснул плечо, и Романофф засмеялась. Ответить на провокацию ничем, кроме провокации, она всё равно не смогла бы, потому что они уже трахались. Наконец-то.

Быть одним целым всё ещё казалось тесно – как будто даже теснее, чем ощущалось сначала. Движения выходили резкими, Нат то тянулась вперёд, бессильно упираясь в стену и приникая к шероховатой поверхности щекой, то откидывалась обратно, к Роджерсу; горячие ладони находили её и там, и там. В ни к чему не обязывающей позе неожиданно открылась бездна. И отплатить за уязвимость было нечем: каждый раз, когда Романофф выдыхала "Стив" в попытке тоже выдернуть его из темноты, это хлестало, как кнут, по обоим. За пару рывков до конца она выгнулась, вжимаясь в него. И в бесформенный комок удовольствия превратилась, чувствуя на виске чужие губы. 

………

– Я бы смотрел на тебя, – задумчиво сообщил кромешный мрак. Одеваться вслепую было тем ещё квестом; Нат наспех вытерла бёдра шёлком платка и влезла в майку, путаясь в проймах. – Вытягивал бы из джинсов и смотрел, как ты краснеешь. 

– Это шутка?

– Возможно, – голос звучал беспечно, но в том, что Стив серьёзен, Романофф не сомневалась. – Или взял бы – и смотрел, как ты ругаешься. Или эти твои... супершпионские... штуки...

– Роджерс? – перебила Нат, нащупывая на полу рубашку. – Здесь в самом деле ты?

– Боюсь, что да. А нужно, чтобы нет? Ты делаешь такое только с теми, про кого не уверена, здесь ли они и кто они вообще?

– Подозреваешь меня в избытке испорченности?

– Скорее, в недостатке.

Нат едва не фыркнула.

– Почему?

– Может, потому что испорченность – это умение смаковать бесстыдство. А делать вид, что ничего особенного в нём нет, – это защита.

– Поверю мастеру, – с неудовольствием вздохнула Романофф. Распахнула дверь, смутно надеясь, что Стив всё ещё раздет. Но увы. 

На улице уже сгущались сумерки. И, возможно, это было не так уж катастрофично – выбрать для случайного секса того, кто в темноте не слепнет. 

– Нужно будет как-то компенсировать ущерб, – задумчиво, почти вопросительно произнесла она, звякнув срезанным замком. 

– Я запомнил телефонный номер.

Несколько долгих секунд они смотрели друг на друга, не решаясь выйти.

– Слушай... – наконец начала Нат, и одновременно с ней Стив выговорил: 

– Поцелуй меня.

Она запнулась.

– Слушай, – с трудом вернулась к началу. Мысленно прокляла защитную усмешку, привычно искривившую губы на автопилоте. Но Роджерс был зрячим. Ему такое не мешало. – Давно хочу спросить: а как тебе шпионка из распавшейся команды Фьюри? Она, правда, русская. И это ещё наименьшая её проблема. Но если твоя личная жизнь однажды зайдёт в абсолютный тупик – на скорый секс без обязательств ты мог бы рассчитывать с ней железно.

Стив смотрел на неё. 

– Я уже раз двадцать говорил, что слишком занят для такой чепухи, Нат. Но ты могла бы оставить ей мои координаты. Вдруг я ей понравлюсь? Вдруг она захочет встретиться при свете дня и заняться сексом обстоятельно, без глупостей?

Романофф неопределённо хмыкнула. Притянула его к себе за ворот рубашки и поцеловала обжигающе коротко и легко.


	2. история вторая

Нат знала, что рано или поздно придёт. И попросит. И, в общем-то, почти не чувствовала по этому поводу неловкости – даже то, что Роджерс был в курсе её внезапной истории с Брюсом, почему-то делало всё не сложнее, а проще. Она не задавала себе вопросов и не сомневалась в собственных ощущениях: ей слишком многое нравилось. Нравилось, как Стив шагает рядом, как дышит, нравилось случайно его касаться, нравилось поддевать... Всё это не могло закончиться иначе.

Правда, она предпочла бы прийти подготовленной. Появиться на пороге прекрасной, как ночь, заранее стянув трусики в машине и имея сказать что-нибудь остроумное. А не хромать в ночи по лестнице после двух часов бегства и перестрелок, отбрасывая от лица беспорядочно вьющиеся спутанные пряди, не стучать в дверь травмированной ногой, привалившись спиной к наличнику, и не придумывать никаких слов в последний момент и без успеха.

Стив открыл сразу. Как будто ещё не спал. Почти одетый, то есть, в расстёгнутых штанах и рубашке. 

– Что случилось?.. – В первое мгновение он замер, натолкнувшись на Нат взглядом. Во второе – уже запирал за ней дверь, втащив к себе. Встревоженно хмурился. Дёрнулся подхватить, когда она качнулась, выбираясь на ровный пол из своих туфель на немилосердно высоком каблуке.

– Нат? – Ещё пару секунд они так и стояли друг против друга: Стив – пристально всматриваясь в россыпь мелких царапин, уходивших вниз по её шее, а Романофф – наоборот, стараясь не разглядывать гладкую кожу между полами рубашки. А потом он поднял руку с намерением коснуться. И Нат шагнула к нему, как из воды, как из полосы прибоя – из отхлынувшего двухчасового напряжения, из бега по краю, из сосредоточенного страха. Вжалась всем телом, вслепую толкнула к стене и с жадностью дотянулась до рта.

………

 

Ночь начиналась мрачно – холодным ливнем, потерявшей отзывчивость педалью сцепления, мёртвой лампочкой в коридоре пустой квартиры и куском сыра, плесневевшим в холодильнике бог знает с каких пор. С этим жильём давно пора было расстаться: после возвращения из вынужденного отпуска Романофф ночевала в Башне Тони почти постоянно, туда же перебрались и все её вещи – остался только неестественно дорогой для окружающего запустения диван – и в собственный тайный угол заглядывала так редко, что рисковала при очередном появлении не провернуть ключ в заржавевшем замке. Или взорваться, зацепив приготовленную внутри растяжку. 

Она вышла из ванной, отжимая полотенцем влажные волосы, и в неустроенность вмешались еще и тревожные тени. Брошенный на диване телефон светился новым сообщением. "Привет, ты в сети? – спрашивал нечитаемый набор букв вместо имени. – Познакомимся?" Телефон был рабочий, канал связи и протоколы защиты обеспечивал Тони, и невинные послания от посторонних это исключало. Последним, кто писал Нат, был Стив, ещё утром сообщивший, что просмотрел все видео из доклада Академии и что в главаре вооруженных банд, нападавших на базы в Сомали и Уганде, тоже узнаёт Рамлоу.

Кем бы ни был незнакомец, он хорошо потрудился для того, чтобы послание дошло.

"Хочешь сказать, мы ещё не?" – быстро набрала Нат. Прошлёпала босыми ногами к окну и инстинктивно опустила штору. "Может, ещё, а может, и не, – уклончиво отозвался телефон. В исполнении английских слов этот финт смотрелся дико. – Я Изабелла, из Майами. Мне восемнадцать. Ну, знаешь, маленькая девочка... которая умеет всякие недетские штучки. Тебе интересно?"

Пиздец интересно было, вероятно, единственным подходящим ответом. Но канал связи кириллицы не допускал. То есть, оставалась, конечно, вероятность, что это Тони забавляется, дёргая за нервы бывших русских шпионок в зоне действия старкфона – но в настолько счастливые совпадения Нат не верила. Через десять секунд уже второпях одевалась у двери, готовясь к защите. Или побегу. 

"А тебе? – набрала она, застегнув молнию на кожаном костюме до самого горла. – Я Натали из Висконсина, мне шестьдесят восемь".

"И у тебя, наверно, Альцгеймер," – немедленно пришёл ответ. Захотелось в манере Кэпа прямо влепить в лоб: "Кто ты такой и чего хочешь?" – но толку от этого бы не было.

"Хуже, – отправила Нат. – Я всё забыла сознательно и принципиально".

"И если я сброшу тебе свои координаты, ты их тоже забудешь?"

"Зачем твои координаты престарелым вроде меня?"

"Ну... Мне одиноко в НЙ, Натали. Такой большой и равнодушный город для маленькой девочки из Майами".

"А я его сделаю меньше?"

"А ты меня просто спасёшь". 

И он сбросил. Электронный билет в театр Сен-Джеймс на Западной Сорок Четвёртой. Со скалящейся смайлами припиской: "Не забудь забыть". С минуту Романофф размышляла, что с этим делать. Подставляться под удар не хотела, но ничего не выяснить о типе, взломавшем канал связи Старка, было бы ничуть не менее глупо. 

Почти точно русский и почти точно мужчина – этого было мало. Опасно мало.

Так что она спустилась на улицу, завелась и вырулила в сторону Девятой авеню.

Почему мужчина? Она не объяснила бы толком, но почти не сомневалась. Чего-то такого чересчур много было в придуманной им виртуальной девочке, будь она хоть сто раз намёком для Нат – какого-то легкомысленного удовольствия от себя самой? ироничного самолюбования? Чего-то, что бывает только в шутку, только в ничего не значащих играх и только в том случае, если делаешь своей маской кого-то, к кому тебя влечёт. Если бы в сети пришлось прятаться Нат, она сообразила бы себе мужчину. Бесприютного бродягу за тридцать с лёгкой сумасшедшиной. Возможно, тихоню, таящего в себе полный омут сокрушительных монстров-гигантов. А может – несгибаемого реликтового упрямца с аллергией на фальшь. Выбрать почему-то оказалось трудно.

Последние кварталы шла пешком. Из, возможно, лишней осторожности. Ждавший её парень курил на Сорок Четвёртой у перекрёстка; торопливо отстукивал что-то по телефонному экрану, повернувшись спиной к неону и стеклу. Нат мысленно поставила себе пять баллов за чутьё и двойку – за сообразительность: звали его Демьянов, и это он, среди прочего, вытащил её полуживую в девяносто девятом под Одессой, и это он, среди прочего, сделал так, что в Киеве пропало архивное дело #17, и то, что он появляется на Манхэттене каждые две недели в силу нужд как будто бизнеса, даже не было тайной. Стоило бы догадаться сразу.

– Приветец! – он засёк Романофф метров за тридцать. Убрал телефон в карман и, затягиваясь, смотрел, как она подходит; заговорил, только когда остановилась перед ним на расстоянии вытянутой руки. – А я уже едва не расстроился. 

Почему-то снова вспомнился Стив – его голос, сдержанно приказывающий: "Потуши сигарету", – почти прозвучал у Нат в ушах. 

– Ты был очаровашкой, – сказала она вместо привета. – Никто бы не устоял. Только с телефонным звонком вряд ли вышло бы хуже, Демьянов. И, слушай, я помню: ты из Майами – но здесь на улице не курят. Лишние косые взгляды нам обоим ни к чему.

Тот мотнул головой – к чёрту, мол – и сжёг сигарету до фильтра одной затяжкой. Щелчком отбросил окурок в ближайшую урну, рассыпав в воздухе красные искры. Подхватил Романофф под руку и потянул за собой. 

– Не мог позвонить. – Они с Нат были одного роста, что облегчало сопротивление, поэтому она неплохо притормаживала его и даже слегка развернула к себе. Лицо у Демьяна было худое, подвижное, очень выразительное и от этого – всё в ранних морщинах. Он кольнул Нат взглядом и повёл ребром ладони себе поперёк горла: – Помощь твоя нужна вот как.

– Когда мне была нужна твоя, я котом в мешке не прикидывалась.

– Не мог, Романова, – повторил он с нажимом.

– Да ясно, Демьянов, – вернула она. – На что мы идём? 

– На "Елену Троянскую".

– Я как бы не о том, Лёш.

– О том, о том. Мы идём на спектакль. Только я позвал туда кое-кого ещё. В зрительном зале тебе передадут листок с радиометкой, и ты его оттуда вынесешь. Чужих вокруг будет выше крыши. Ты должна выбраться живой. Я прикрою.

Нат посмотрела в упор. 

– Так плохо?

– Третья попытка уже, Романова, – Демьянов покусывал тонкие губы. – Толик мёртв. И Кирилл тоже. Там, на метке – перехваченная ЦРУ-шная переписка с данными о двойных агентах среди наших. Мы должны довести её до дешифровки. Но уже двое суток не можем даже забрать, кто-то очень серьёзно вмешивается. У нас потери. И я понятия не имею, кого могу взять с собой, потому что не все свои одинаково свои, понимаешь? Ты, моя горлинка, – самый подходящий вариант. Битая карта. Официально предательница, то есть, выгоды в этой каше не имеешь. И уже лет пять вне игры, то есть, в наших вводных давно не мелькала. Тебя там не ждут. Я на тебя ставлю.

– Ты мне прямо льстишь, Лёша. 

– Не будь твой Щ.И.Т. неправительственной организацией, я бы ещё не то сказал.

– А я бы тебе ещё не так ответила.

– О-хо-хо. Ты променяла толковую работу на бои с инопланетянами, лапушка. А я, значит, и высказаться не могу?

– Можешь. Но рискуешь, Лёша. 

– Пошлёшь? 

– Позавидую. Верить в толк от твоей работы – это, Демьянов, редкий талант. Прямо дар. Мне он не дан. 

– Зараза.

– Ага. Смотри, вдруг и свой потеряешь. Оглянешься, плюнешь на всё и сбежишь.

– Ну-ну-ну. В твой развалившийся Щ.И.Т., что ли?

– Я не знаю. В монастырь. В бордель. В сумасшедший дом. Смотря какие у тебя, Демьянов, прорежутся склонности.

– У тебя самой, Романова, сейчас что-нибудь прорежется, – пообещал Лёшка. Остановился и развернул её к себе – уже сам. Впился в лицо цепким тёмным взглядом из-под сощуренных век. – Помогать-то будешь?

– Да я как бы уже. Если только агитработу среди меня ты закончил. У нас с тобой для связи что-нибудь есть? Или опять будет экстренная случайная почта бог знает от кого?

– Ты смотри, что делается!.. – Демьянов выразительно покачал головой и раскинул руки. – Ещё до свидания не дошла, а уже связь подавай. Ты хоть это, как там: «Обними меня, душа-девица, меня, молодца разудалого...» – Нат вошла в объятье и скользнула ладонями под куртку: таблетка переговорника лежала в нагрудном кармане рубашки, а за поясом были припрятаны два зиг-зауэра и сменные магазины.

– Полюби, Лёша, – без улыбки поправила она, отстранившись. – Неслабая такая разница. Вы совсем одурели в своём Майами – по-русски на улице петь?

Демьянов хлопнул её по плечу и открыл было рот, собираясь съязвить. Но входная дверь Сен-Джеймса была уже перед ними.

И они вошли.

 

В холле театра пришлось разделиться. Демьянов ковырнул замок на двери служебного помещения и исчез где-то наверху, а Наташа второпях пробежалась по этажу и села в зрительном зале. 

Без Лёшки сразу полегчало. Хотя вид сцены, несмотря на десять минувших лет, вызывал точно ту же тоску и тревогу, что и во времена Красной Комнаты. Нат отчаянно полюбила театры офф-офф-Бродвея, где прошлое было неузнаваемо – картонные кулисы, полсотни зрителей прямо на асфальте и отсутствие всяких границ между тобой и сюжетом – легкомысленно-любительским или головоломно-концептуальным, в таких местах не угадаешь. В Сен-Джеймсе всё обстояло серьёзно – даже занавес украшали витые кисти. И от этого Нат слегка не хватало воздуха.

Зато Елена вышла на сцену голой с первой же секунды представления, и, хотя обступал её хай-тек, а никакая не античность, прекрасностей в ней хватило бы на две Трои с половиной. Привести бы сюда Брюса, привести бы сюда Старка, привести бы сюда Кэпа – и насладиться внезапной реакцией на первый же режиссерский ход. Каждая мимическая пьеса затмила бы основной спектакль. Который, правда, летел мимо Нат уже сейчас: она следила за входами в зал. Кажется, сказка была о власти; кажется, то, что героиня демонстрировала во всем блеске, было оружием; кажется, за неимением никакого другого рвануть оно должно было эпически. Но двери были важны жизненно, и Нат слушала меньше чем вполуха, даже не изображая внимания. Может, на Демьяна и опасно было полагаться, но отсутствие соседей со всех сторон он устроил – и это заслуживало благодарности.

Тень просочилась сквозь двери в начале второго акта. Бесшумно и быстро прошествовала сквозь зал. Романофф запоздало поняла, что надеется на знакомое лицо, на кого-нибудь из Лёшкиной прежней команды. Но нет. Они никогда раньше не встречались. 

Нат не повернула головы, когда её курьерша села рядом, в последнем кресле с краю. Ждала, чтобы фокус общего внимания снова переключился на сцену. Невольно считала оружие: не меньше двух стволов и не меньше двух ножей, а насколько больше, и не прикинуть – юбка неравномерной длины открывала только правое колено. По боковой поверхности бедра под тонкую кожу сапога спускался свежий шов. Демьянов говорил, это третья попытка. 

И рукав – было ещё что-то странное в рукаве, за что Нат безотчётно цеплялась краем глаза. Потому что не могла идентифицировать ни по размеру, ни по форме, ни по положению руки.

– Простите, – наконец, прошептала она по-русски, всё ещё не поворачиваясь. – Не могло быть так, что я заняла ваше место?

– Не исключено, – так же, шёпотом, прозвучал над плечом отзыв. – У меня проблемы с сумеречным зрением. Вот, проверьте.

Курьер протянула Нат сложенный вдвое билет. Внутри лежал обрывок страницы телефонного справочника; в уголке Романофф ощупью нашла твёрдую капельку радиометки. 

– Ну, так и есть, – вздохнула она. Повертела билет в руках – и "потеряла" в рукаве в обмен на один из тех, что оставил ей Демьян. – Восстановим порядок?

Они обе привстали и быстро поменялись местами. Теперь с краю ряда оказалась Нат. Бросила взгляд за плечо: до выхода было метров сорок. Второе дефиле сквозь зал среди театрального действия не запомнилось бы только слепому, но пока Нат раздумывала об этом, дверь приоткрылась. Полосу проникшего в зал света пересекли две массивные тени.

– Рано, – шепнула курьер. И у Романофф неизвестно отчего похолодело между лопаток. – Не спешите!..

Неопознанным оружием в рукаве был шприц. Летающий, для ружья. Чтобы всадить его в плечо, требовалось усилие, и отрывистый шёпот на последних словах перешёл в шипение; Романофф успела среагировать только поэтому. А ещё потому, что покоя эта штука не давала ей уже долго. Почти инстинктивно махнула левой рукой, подставив под укол сумку. Игла согнулась. Инъекционный состав брызнул во все стороны. Второй удар пришёлся в шею; ещё один – в лицо; в висок; в солнечное сплетение; в колено; Нат парировала каждый, но сама тоже не смогла толком провести ни одного. Страшно мешали кресло, из которого нельзя было вскакивать, и окружение, чьё внимание нельзя было привлекать – не схватка, а скоростная ловля смертельно опасных комаров. В ловкости противница не уступала нисколько. В жёсткости – тоже: они обе искали, как хищники, хоть дюйм незащищенной кожи и пробовали каждое слабое место с паучьей беспощадностью. Наконец, в чужую ладонь с блеском вспорхнуло лезвие; игры кончились, "Седьмая!" – жгучим шёпотом бросила Романофф в переговорник и подобралась, как пружина. "Ноль!" – забытым позывным ответил в ухе Демьян, и в зале разом отключился весь свет.

Темнота легла сплошь: погасли рампа, прожекторы, батареи софитов, подсветка дорожек и рядов. Нож махнул у лица. Нат уклонилась, вскочила на подлокотник кресла и ударила ногой; металл звякнул где-то на полу, а ступню поймали в захват, крутанули и дёрнули. Романофф сорвалась и упала, но пока падала, ударила ещё: второй ногой чуть выше того места, где была фиксирована первая. Поняла, что попала. И тут же приложилась всем телом об пол в проходе между креслами. Зал в темноте загудел и зашевелился, люди недоуменно вскакивали с мест, всюду мелькали мертвенно-белые пятна телефонных экранов. Курьерша Демьянова оглушённо ухватилась за обивку, помогая себе подняться. Романофф была не лучше. Еле успела собраться и встать на колени. Новый удар оказался неточным; она ответила толчком локтя вверх, увернулась от захвата, свалила девчонку на пол и перехватила сама. Противников больше было у неё, и заканчивать срочно требовалось ей. Так что она не колебалась. Пару секунд удерживала соперницу на месте и, пока та выхватывала ещё один нож, вытряхнула из рукава электрический заряд. Впечатала в голое колено и протолкнула за голенище сапога.

Две тени шли к ней по ковровой дорожке между рядами. Исчезнуть было негде. Телефонной подсветки вокруг стало так много, что даже пытаться не стоило прыгать через кресла. Путь наружу остался только один. Так что Нат тоже выбралась в проход – и, уже на бегу обнаружив, что хромает, бросилась туда, где мрак всё ещё был спасительно густым. Туда, куда по своей воле она не сунулась бы ни за что на свете. 

В темноте вскочила на сцену. Скрипнула деревянным настилом. И, по давней привычке похолодев, переступила линию занавеса.

Кого-то из актёров, кажется, задела бедром. По кому-то проехалась локтем. Натолкнулась на мебель, рухнувшую с треском. Света на площадке не было совсем, только между подвесными декорациями мелькал неверный отблеск: это с рабочих галерей кто-то пытался пробиться вниз лучом телефонного фонаря. На секунду Романофф подсветила себе путь сама: добралась до задника и технического люка. Соскользнула в него; пару мгновений повисела во мраке, цепляясь за края – и спрыгнула в трюм. Пролетела метра полтора. Приземляясь, завалилась набок – не удержалась на повреждённой ноге. Сбросить туфли не рискнула. Долгую минуту, натыкаясь на приводы и тросы, отыскивала путь между поворотным механизмом пола и подъёмниками для актёров. В Красной Комнате гордились бы её навыками использования сцены чёрт знает для чего.

Нашла выход почти ощупью. Надеялась на укромный закуток, а вывалилась в собравшуюся у двери толпу. Лампы на потолке, как нарочно, коротко мигнули один раз, другой, третий – запас времени истекал; Нат второпях хромала прочь по служебному коридору, полному возбуждённых и растерянных людей. Проталкивалась мимо гримёрок, комнат для реквизита, пультов управления трюмовой машинерией. Когда выбралась на лестницу, ровный электрический свет затопил всё и внизу, и наверху. Хотелось думать, что она успела.

Ступеньки были узкими и крутыми. Нат поднялась на второй этаж; поднялась бы и выше, но навстречу загрохотали тяжеленные шаги. Она перегнулась через перила, всматриваясь в просвет между маршами. И наткнулась на встречный взгляд. А ещё выцветший шрам через щёку. На неё смотрел Толик, вопреки словам Демьянова совершенно живой, и в руке он держал пистолет с прикрученным глушителем.

Замешательство было секундным. Романофф метнулась назад: по пустому этажу, за угол, снова за угол... За спиной запоздало щёлкнул затвор, от ступеньки отскочила пуля, и лучший мастер рукопашного боя в их группе громыхнул по лестнице длинным прыжком, стреляя на бегу. В порыве безнадёжности Нат толкнула подвернувшуюся под локоть дверь: за ней оказалось хламохранилище с пыльными декорациями, почему-то обозначенное как прибежище режиссёра. Скользнула в проём, не раздумывая. И затаилась.

Её преследователь вломился в коридор через пару мгновений, зацепив стену. Грохнул ближайшей к выходу дверью. Через десяток секунд – соседней; ещё одной – и, наконец, той самой. Нат перестала дышать. Толик заглянул внутрь со стволом наизготовку, повёл прицелом по сторонам; осторожно пошёл вдоль стены – и она спрыгнула ему на плечи из-под потолка, вложив в прыжок все силы, сколько осталось. Свалила с ног и свалилась сама – врезалась в пол коленями и покатилась через плечо, защищая от перелома ключицу.

Ствол отлетел в угол. Толик вскинулся. Несколько секунд смотрел на Нат в упор; она тоже смотрела – читала в его взгляде странную смесь удовлетворения, предвкушения и почему-то сочувствия. И всё это было плохо.

– Не ожидала? – наконец, усмехнулся он. Как будто камень пошёл снисходительной трещиной. – А я ведь даже от денег отказался, как узнал, что заварушка будет про тебя.

Демьянов льстит тоньше, хотела ответить Романофф. Но нет, это был всего лишь отвлекающий приём: за ним последовали рывок, обманный удар в голову и сокрушительный – поддых. Нат попыталась отпрянуть и не успела. Её отбросило через всю комнату – в зеркало, оглушительно зазвеневшее под лопатками и осыпавшееся градом мелких осколков. В глазах потемнело. Но когда Толик подскочил к ней – зачем-то разматывая ловчую сеть – Романофф, хоть и пошатываясь, уже была на ногах. Нырнула ему под локоть, увернувшись от броска и сократив расстояние до минимума. Он закружился на месте, порываясь её стряхнуть – безуспешно, она поймала какую-то стеклянную трезвость и злость, она обтекала его со всех сторон, висла на плечах – ускользала от ударов, разворачивала вслед за собой и выводила из равновесия одновременно. В конце концов, в точке наибольшей неустойчивости махнула ногой вокруг шеи – согнула, обрушила на колени и вырубила ударом в висок.

Пару мгновений стояла над осевшим телом. А когда развернулась к двери, в проёме уже ждал Лёша.

И единственной мыслью, мелькнувшей в голове, оказалось даже не "твою мать". Романофф с оглушительной ясностью поняла, насколько привыкла видеть в дверях совсем другого человека. И как отчаянно ей жаль, что сейчас он не с ней.

………

 

– ...Нат? – губы у Стива были горячими. Он не делал никаких попыток отстраниться и с готовностью склонял голову, приглашая целовать ещё; получалось обжигающе коротко и очень возбуждающе. Но спрашивать не переставал: – Где ты?.. была? И что?..

Он удерживал её вне зоны видимости из окна. И прикрывал от двери собственной спиной, сумасшедший, просто сумасшедший. Её пошатывало от благодарности. И от свободы. И ещё от остроты желания – нестеснённого, чистого, не приговорённого ни к торможению, ни к наказанию.

– Я в порядке, – кое-как выдохнула она, целуя шею под подбородком. – Встретила старинного друга. Еле ноги унесла.

– И теперь с трудом на них стоишь, – Роджерс всё-таки напрягся. Сжал её плечи и отодвинул – ровно настолько, чтобы можно было посмотреть в лицо. – Ты ранена?

– Нет, – Нат улыбнулась ему обещающе. Опьяняюще. Жаль, его это совсем не впечатлило, так что пришлось выкладывать: – Выпрыгнула из машины, пока та падала с моста. Слегка получила взрывом по голове... – Стив смотрел всё пристальнее и серьёзнее, и слов требовалось всё больше: – Давний друг просил помочь. Я не могла отказаться – нужно было выяснить, насколько он опасен. А он хотел уничтожить одну штуку. Вместе со мной. Уничтожил вместе с собой. Вот и всё.

Роджерс вздохнул и выругался куда-то в сторону. 

– Как же я не выношу этих ваших шпионских игрищ, – произнёс с таким чувством, что захотелось смеяться. Помешало только то, что гораздо сильнее хотелось вернуть губы к губам, а Нат не уверена была, что можно.

Медленно потянулась на свой страх и риск. Смотрела в глаза до тех пор, пока расстояние не стало слишком близким. Стив тоже смотрел; дыхание задевало кожу, сердце билось мощно и гулко прямо под ладонью. Они осторожно соприкоснулись носами. А потом Роджерс повернул голову, открываясь. И одновременно с его движением Нат как будто сорвалась с края.

Они вжались в стену. Столкнулись языками. Нат прильнула теснее, надавила жарче; Стив ответил каким-то особенным прерывистым выдохом. От вторжения в чужой рот голова пошла кругом, он вторжения в собственный пропала вертикальная устойчивость; Стив держал, Нат вела, за дыхание не отвечал никто. Хотелось ещё, ближе и больше. Рубашка на Роджерсе трещала. Руки Нат застревали в рукавах, из которых сыпалось всякое барахло. От касаний голой кожи к голой коже в обе стороны бежала дрожь. Чужое желание горячо и каменно упиралось в живот, и в ответ ему между ног влажно и бесстыдно пульсировало встречное.

Нат подталкивала, не выбирая направления: если спальня, то постель, если кухня, то стол, если... да бог с ним, любое кресло, подоконник или даже пол, если ничего больше. Только бы Стив не дал ей вывести себя в окно. Он не дал, и в конце пути они рухнули на кровать, перевалившись через изножье. На пару мгновений Нат замешкалась, ощупью отыскивая кнопку включения у старинной лампы. Поймала во вспыхнувшем свете быструю улыбку – и отбросила волосы за плечо, подставляя взгляду как можно больше. Если кто-то здесь думал, что она так не может, он просто плохо её знал: она могла ещё и не так.

Она без проблем могла гораздо больше. Повелительно опустила ладонь Стиву на грудь и уложила его навзничь. Стащила вниз расстёгнутые штаны, выпуталась из остатков собственной одежды. Перебросила колено через его бёдра; приподнялась, глядя в лицо, и остановилась в точке соприкосновения. Она хорошо помнила это чувство, эти секунды до соединения: страх и согласие, настоянные на грохоте крови в ушах. Стив, возможно, тоже помнил, потому что замер. 

Нат склонилась и перехватила его руки: завела за голову и устроила на подушке. Они легли без сопротивления, расслабленно и тяжело. Показалось, вытащи она из кармана наручники, Роджерс не остановил бы её точно так же. И прежде, чем податься вниз, Нат ещё смутно уловила кусок мысли: насколько же он щедрее, чем она. И насколько смелее. 

Потом был судорожный вдох – Нат не отследила, чей. Её выгнуло и прошило дрожью. Тесноту и жар первых секунд соития она тоже помнила, только теперь, лицом к лицу, это было совсем уж беззастенчиво и порочно. Стив смотрел снизу вверх, напряжённый, как струна. Глаза у него блестели лихорадочно. И в движение Нат пришла от этого: хотела знать, что дальше, хотела видеть, как он запрокинет голову, как ноздри начнут подрагивать от нехватки воздуха, как брови сойдутся хмуро и мучительно, как первая судорога исказит лицо и дёрнет губы. Медленно приподнялась на коленях – соскальзывала с члена, пока не ощутила узкий перепад между стволом и головкой; выпустила ещё немного, сжала теснее и опустилась обратно. Стив ахнул. Едва не вскинулся, забыв про руки; Нат осторожно толкнула его назад, потянулась придавить запястья теснее – и, не соображая, беспорядочно и жадно поцеловала. Оторвалась, соскользнула ещё раз; и ещё, всё быстрее; Роджерс зажмурился. Она не останавливалась. Чувствовала, что он еле держится, что шатко балансирует на самой грани; обхватывала плотнее, сильнее, поспешнее; топила его и запоминала: тяжёлые движения рёбер, безнадёжные глотки воздуха приоткрытыми губами, гаснущие в горле стоны, рельеф мышц, бессильно перекатывающихся под кожей. Нащупывала то, что сорвало бы его совсем. И даже собственное имя услышала не сразу.

– Нат... – у него сел голос, а у неё шумело в ушах. Слова доходили до осознания не подряд и с трудом. – Нат... ещё раз... – Она прервалась и склонилась, чтобы разобрать; Стив даже не пробовал шевельнуть руками, и в этом была какая-то обжигающая откровенность. – ...Поцелуй меня. 

И она поцеловала. Прикусила подставленные губы почти горячечно; коротко смяла и принялась терзать, прихватывая по очереди то верхнюю, то нижнюю. Стив скользнул языком в ответ, застонал ей в рот – и, будь он способен на ловушки, эта западня сделала бы честь кому угодно. Нат поняла, что не может оторваться. Чувствовала, что шалеет; чувствовала, что тонет с ним вместе; чувствовала, что задыхается, чувствовала, как горят и пульсируют губы, как по шее бегут струйки пота... И вдруг накрыло всем сразу: ровный свет старой лампы, разлитое в воздухе возбуждение, сдавленные стоны, влажные касания, Стив на постели – и она, на нём, с ним, с дразнящим языком на губах и внушительным членом, который, увлёкшись, успела взять без остатка. Ощущение момента было таким острым, что едва не столкнуло за край само по себе. Нат выпрямилась над Роджерсом: глаза у него стали совсем тёмными, и из их глубины поднималась мутная волна. Между притиснутыми друг к другу телами не осталось никакого пространства. Это не было болезненно, но было как-то предельно. Стив одурманенно приподнял бёдра, облегчая ей сумасшествие. Она застонала и зачем-то развела колени сильнее, облегчая сумасшествие ему. Несколько раз успела толкнуться навстречу, прогибаясь в пояснице – больше не соскальзывая и не отпуская, только втискиваясь ещё и ещё, как будто саму себя испытывала на прочность. А потом бёдра дрогнули; волна спазмов пошла внутри, эхом докатываясь до периферии; Стив выгнулся и содрогнулся с долгим стоном; было так ослепительно хорошо, что на пару секунд Нат в этой вспышке потерялась. Кажется, свалилась Роджерсу на грудь; кажется, он стиснул её так, что затрещали рёбра; кажется, целовал, задыхаясь и вздрагивая. Всё смело пьянящим ощущением: он ей принадлежит. И даже знание о том, что это невозможно, только делало чувство ярче.

.........

На прикроватной тумбочке стоял собранный армейский рюкзак. Стал виден, как только в голове улеглась эндорфиновая буря. 

– Ты куда-то едешь, – Нат приподнялась. Высвободилась из-под тяжёлой руки, скатилась со Стива и села. Каждая мышца ныла просто нещадно. – И это не отпуск. 

– Не отпуск, – с закрытыми глазами кивнул Роджерс. 

– Сэм? 

– Нет, – Стив повернул голову и всё-таки нашёл Нат взглядом; лёгкая дымка удовольствия в нём ещё не рассеялась. – От него пока ничего нет. Я вызвался сопровождать транспорт с оружием на базу в Судане. Надеюсь увидеть Рамлоу. Вдруг он что-нибудь знает... И вдруг Баки тоже где-нибудь там.

– Роджерс, – Нат мысленно чертыхнулась, – а тебя там не прикончат? Это ведь так осмотрительно – тайком пробираться в зону вероятного удара банды головорезов! Без команды. И щита. Зато с надеждой встретить террориста, у которого к тебе счёт! Потому что он может что-то знать о суперубийце, у которого...

Стив вздохнул.

– Странно, что тебе не нравится, – погладил он Нат по коленке – чуть выше того места, где налился впечатляющий синяк. Она столкнула его руку. – Это же в твоём духе, нет?

– Не сравнивай. Всех моих старинных друзей разом не так опасно искать, как одного твоего. Не говоря уже про найти.

– Ты его просто не знаешь.

– Ты тоже. 

– Я – знаю, – Стив мотнул головой и потёрся щекой о подушку. Игнорировал разумные предостережения. Романофф недовольно отодвинулась и встала; правую лодыжку немедленно скрутило болью. От неосторожного движения по бёдрам потекло. 

О, господи, подумала она, как хорошо бывает в постели и почему это всё в мгновение ока исчезает после. Ещё как-то можно пережить контраст, будучи сверху. Но отдаваться, но влипать глубоко – зная, что конец наступит вот-вот…

– Куда ты? – в спину ей спросил Стив.

– В душ, – Нат обернулась, стягивая волосы в жгут. – Если ты не против, конечно. А потом в Нижний Манхэттен.

– Не останешься?

– Я должна кое-что вернуть в ЦРУ. И кое-что рассказать про Демьянова. Не каждый же русский агент меня взрывает, чтобы прикрыть свои мутные дела. Попутно устраивая стрельбу в театре, угон машины на Западной Сорок Четвёртой и аварию посреди развязки на Хейвен-авеню. 

– Отличный друг, – резюмировал Стив, хотя смеха в глазах не было. – Видимо, ты ещё легко отделалась.

– Повезло с бомбой, – серьёзно кивнула Нат. Приятно было под помрачневшим взглядом рассказывать об этом, как ни в чём не бывало. – Будь она не такой стабильной, чёрта с два бы получилось пробить ограждение и сбросить машину с развязки. То есть, получилось бы, но я бы не выпрыгнула. И с прыжком повезло, и с гарпуном, и с ветром. И Демьянов погас в самую нужную секунду. И я даже об опоры моста не приложилась, пока болталась на верёвке.

– И ты ещё меня призываешь к осмотрительности?

– За тебя мне страшно.

Всё-таки она его проняла. Стива подбросило на постели; он рывком поднялся и в два счёта оказался рядом. Долго смотрел на Нат сверху вниз с очевидным желанием что-нибудь сказать. Но не говорил. В хмурые глаза можно было провалиться.

– На ногу не наступай, – наконец, сдержанно велел он. Забросил её руку себе на плечо и повёл в ванную.

– Да знаю я, что это была глупость, – Нат поёжилась. Радовалась тому, что ему не взбрело в голову подхватить её на руки, и совершенно необъяснимо жалела об этом же. – Но я не могла отказаться. И втягивать никого не хотела. Слишком важное, слишком личное... ты же понимаешь. Не представляю, какую волну теперь запускать по каналам русских спецслужб. Это Демьян с командой не давали хода данным, которые кому-то удалось выкрасть: два дня транспортировали информацию на дешифровку и сами себе вставляли палки в колёса. Возможно, кто-то и в самом деле погиб. Я бы вообще промолчала: мол, зачистила их, и всё. Но что, если они захотят вернуться в том же качестве, не через год, так через десять...

– Вернуться? – Роджерс замер и напрягся. – Так этот твой чёртов друг, он что, жив?

Нат высвободилась из его рук и перелезла через бортик ванны самостоятельно.

– Конечно, он жив. – Теперь они были одного роста, и избегать пристального взгляда стало совсем сложно. – Он прыгает с гарпуном на пятнадцать лет дольше меня. Странно было бы, если бы я смогла, а он нет.

Стив смотрел в упор.

– Он просил помощи, – продолжила Романофф тихо. – Хотел выйти из игры вместе со своими людьми. Я не судья, Роджерс. Так – ученица, должница и предательница. Когда сама захотела уйти к Фьюри, он меня отпустил. Бесился, но отпустил. – Она помолчала, покусывая губы. – Не думаю, чтобы он затеял что-то опасное вроде нападения на базы в Африке... Хотя бы потому, что тем, кто намерен оставаться на сцене, особого прикрытия для отхода не нужно... Стив? Я понимаю, тебе наши шпионские выверты поперёк...

Тот отнял ладонь от лица.

– Я просто рад, что ты здесь. – Вздохнул и взъерошил волосы. – Ну, в смысле, что гарпун не сорвался. И что Фьюри нашёл слова... И что я...

– Он, в общем, и не искал. Я просто не могла больше делать то, что мы делали. 

– Я знаю.

– Откуда?

– Мне с тобой хорошо.

Нат выразительно хмыкнула, но Стив даже не улыбнулся.

– Мне хорошо с тобой, Романофф. И хуже того, я тебе доверяю. Это две половины штампа "негодна к агентурной работе", если хочешь. 

Она закатила глаза ещё выразительнее и задёрнула штору.

– Ты скучаешь по дому? – невозмутимо спросил Роджерс снаружи.

– Нет, – негромко отозвалась Нат. И повернула кран: – Мой дом – везде.

– То есть, нигде.

– Может быть. – Она кивнула. И сквозь шум воды добавила больше себе, чем Стиву: – Но там ощущалось ровно так же. Здесь это чувство хотя бы логично.

За шторой долго молчали. Вероятно, Роджерс её не услышал.

– Я пока соберу последние вещи, – наконец, объявил он, оборвав паузу. – Если застрянем надолго, поеду на аэродром прямиком оттуда. А тебе придётся забрать мой мотоцикл.

– Ладно. Хорошо. – Поколебавшись, Нат решила, что можно добавить "спасибо". И уже открыла рот – но прежде, чем успела произнести хоть полслова, штора сдвинулась, и Стив заглянул внутрь.

– Негодна к агентурной работе пожизненно, – выпалил шёпотом безо всякого намёка на улыбку. Стремительно намокая, вжался губами в плечо, как будто хотел оставить оттиск. – И чтоб я провалился – фамилию ты изувечила, чтобы начать с чистого листа. Это же вообще приговор, Нат!

От негодования она потеряла дар речи. И Стив, не давая опомниться, потянулся ещё – сочно поцеловал приоткрытые губы прямо под струями тёплой воды.


	3. все, что осталось

Об этом была китайская сказка – вспомнилась как раз в ту тягучую и жаркую секунду, когда глаза уже закрылись, а Роджерс всё ещё склонялся к лицу. Император боялся вести армию через море. Военные стратеги заманили его на ладью, замаскировав её под хижину у причала – и так бурно праздновали там рождение белой луны в зарослях зелёного бамбука, что когда хитрость раскрылась, до другого берега оставалось ровно полпути.

Они с Роджерсом никуда друг друга не заманивали. Но, кажется, отчалить им это не помешало. Прятаться было больше не за что: они собирались дойти до кровати и заняться сексом. Без повода и оправдания, не в порядке игры и не в угаре отступившего страха. Друг с другом. Сейчас. Точка.

Где-то позади должны были остаться полморя, но Нат этого не помнила. 

Губы сомкнулись на губах испепеляюще медленно. Чужое дыхание подрагивало на коже. Ладони вели вниз по спине, прижимая теснее; голова шла кругом – то ли от осторожного скольжения, то ли от жадного узнавания; хотелось постанывать, хотелось расстёгивать, хотелось всего и как можно быстрее. Нат расслабилась, чтобы никого не спугнуть и ничему не мешать. И чтобы унять дрожь. Она, в конце концов, тоже хотела знать Роджерса по-настоящему. И тоже умела быть храброй и щедрой. Наверное. Хоть немного.

Стив насторожился от незнакомой податливости. Оборвал поцелуй и поднял голову. Смотрел недоверчиво и почти испытующе; вздрогнул, когда Нат прямо под его взглядом потянула вниз по груди бегунок молнии – открывая мягкие линии и глубокие тени. Приглашая без слов.

Пару мгновений он не шевелился. А потом её повело к нему, притянуло, выгнуло; голова запрокинулась, осторожные пальцы сверху вниз скользнули там, где только что разомкнулась застёжка. И когда губы снова столкнулись с губами, пол под ногами качнулся – так же шатко и так же поздно, как палуба китайской лодки.

………

 

Когда Стив позвонил и в двух словах сказал, что завтра вернётся, Романофф намеренно не стала уточнять подробности. Чтобы не было искушения. Поэтому теперь картину приходилось достраивать по кусочкам: раз он купил билет, то самолётом летел гражданским. Раз из Судана в Нью-Йорк рейсов не было, оставался Каир. Не исключено, конечно, что Роджерс отбывал и вовсе не из Африки – но взлом базы данных аэропорта Кеннеди Нат бы не осилила. Так что она просто приехала к четвёртому терминалу ни свет ни заря – за полчаса до приземления египетского борта. Села в холле и старалась не смотреть на часы.

Стив споткнулся, когда её увидел. Как-то нехорошо замер на ровном месте – всего на секунду, но Нат это уловила. И сразу же легко побежал по ступенькам навстречу: сдёрнул свою бейсболку, встревоженно заглянул в лицо.

– Куда? – с ходу спросил вместо приветствия. – Снова Тони?..

– Нет, – остановила его Романофф. – Просто с прибытием. – Стив напрягся ещё больше. – О, господи, Роджерс, да хватит тебе. Мы никому не сдались. По крайней мере, пока. Я просто встречаю подстреленного ветерана боевых действий без мотоцикла.

Он расслабился и помрачнел одновременно. 

– Нат, я… – прикрыл глаза. Открыл. Поколебался и взглянул в упор: – Я в неважной форме и не в состоянии разговаривать с людьми. Прости. Мне нужно побыть одному. Если не возражаешь, я доберусь…

– …на метро, – кивнула она. – Отличная мысль. – Смотрела в глаза, пока он сам их не отвёл: – Поехали, Роджерс. Торжественно обещаю молчать.

Повернулась и направилась к выходу. Через полминуты Стив нагнал её и пошёл рядом. 

Неужели всё было так плохо. 

– Куда тебя отвезти? – У машины они обычно теряли добрых полминуты на настояния и протесты по поводу открывания двери даме. Но сейчас случай был не тот: Стив просто открыл, и Нат просто села. Смотрела, как резковатыми, размашистыми движениями он забрасывает в багажник вещи. Как тяжело его захлопывает – то ли взвинченный, то ли потерянный, то ли одно и другое разом.

– Не знаю. Всё равно. Хорошо бы куда-нибудь никуда. 

Он забрался внутрь, и в машине, как обычно, показалось тесно. Махнул от плеча ремнём безопасности; Нат спрятала в боковом зеркале постороннюю мысль: если бы по мотивам её жизни был снят порнофильм, то таким мог быть его пиковый момент – Стивен Роджерс сам себя обездвиживает чёрной лентой, хмуро глядя в камеру. 

– К тебе? – предложила она, подозревая, что при слове “дом” он вспыхнет. – Или в Башню? Я думала, ты захочешь выспаться.

– Может быть, потом. На моих часах сейчас полдень.

– Допустим. Но куда-то же ты собирался ехать до меня?

– Представления не имею, Нат.

– Ясно, – она завела двигатель и тронулась с места. – Принято. Тогда я могу пригласить тебя в тренировочный зал. 

– На твоих часах половина шестого утра.

– Я жаворонок, Роджерс. И у меня абонемент на особых условиях. Ты сможешь поколотить в углу пару груш, пока я буду заниматься. А вообще, давно хочу тебя кое с чем познакомить.

Стив покосился в ответ очень красноречиво. Но ничего не сказал. Нат тоже решила, что слов достаточно. Вырулила с парковки, покружила по прилежащим улицам и направилась в сторону Манхэттена. 

Он ждал вопросов, мучительно вертевшихся у неё на языке. И, заранее отгородившись, смотрел в окно. 

Всю дорогу оба молчали. 

– Будет чудовищно несправедливо, – наконец, сказал Роджерс на очередном светофоре – по-прежнему в тёмное стекло, за которым тускнели уличные фонари, – если после всего, что с ним было, он ещё и умрёт вот так. – Как будто Романофф не могла не понять, о ком он. И она действительно поняла. Посмотрела на Стива; наверняка тот почувствовал взгляд, но упрямо смотрел только перед собой. – Один и в пустыне. От какой-нибудь молниеносной раневой инфекции. В двух шагах от людей, которые могли бы помочь. 

Роджерс сжал губы и умолк. Нат не решилась вставить ни слова. 

– И которые ему обязаны, – глухо добавил он после паузы. – Тебе же сказали, что на базе была засада? Форт захватили прямо перед прибытием конвоя. Так вот, если бы неизвестный не начал атаку с тыла, пока транспорт собирался у ворот, каждый взвод сопровождения потерял бы половину людей от разрыва первой же гранаты. А в итоге никто из нас даже не видел, ушёл ли он живым. Он выбирает себе участь, которой не заслуживает ни один солдат. 

Нат хотела дотронуться и не знала, как. Не могла ни придумать, ни отважиться: Стив звенел напряжением, как тетива. Не смотрел и не продолжал. Светофор тем временем переключился; пришлось его проехать – и отточенное движение собственной руки на рычаге коробки резануло глаз полной отстранённостью. 

И это почему-то столкнуло с мёртвой точки. Нат вдавила аварийный сигнал, вырулила из дорожного потока, остановилась. Сжала пальцы у Роджерса на запястье; думала, он дёрнется, но он только перевёл взгляд на её руку. Как будто с удивлением осознал себя здесь, с ней, а не в какой-то одному ему видимой дали. 

– Знаешь, как говорят, – произнёс глухо, тихо и очень спокойно, – что легко найти друга, готового помочь? И трудно – заслужить того, кто готов просить о помощи? Два года, Нат. Я всё думаю, какой же из меня был...

Он отвернулся. Никаких комментариев не ждал. Романофф стиснула его руку крепче; пальцам не хватало на обхват ни длины, ни силы – запястье у Стива было шире её собственного раза в два – но бьющийся под кожей пульс всё равно казался беззащитным до невозможности отпустить. Ничего из того, что она могла бы сказать, не годилось для утешения. Конечно, Роджерс был ни при чём. Просто друг, которого он ждал, скорее всего, давно умер. А если и нет, то явно не настроен был с этим тянуть. Может, ни с кем не хотел делить роль собственного палача. И собственного приговорённого. Может, хотел пощадить Стива – и если так, Нат одобряла это решение абсолютно. А может, хреновым другом из них двоих был как раз он, потому что просьба о помощи, кажется, тем и ценна, что требует многого от обоих. 

– Должны быть… другие причины, – голос подвёл её, и заканчивать пришлось шёпотом. – Потому что ты заслуживаешь доверия, как никто на свете.

Эту дымную яму любые слова делали только хуже. В ней нельзя было ничего предлагать, кроме совершенно бесполезного прикосновения.

 

До открытия тренировочного центра оставалось ещё два часа. Нат привычно нашла в сумке связку нужных магнитов и по очереди расправилась с замками. Перенастроила систему безопасности, запустила освещение и кондиционирование воздуха.

– Что это? – с лёгким неудовольствием спросил Роджерс, когда в зале вспыхнул свет.

Значит, она не ошиблась. В тридцатых годах этих штук ещё не было.

– Акробатические батуты, – объяснила Романофф, пристраивая вещи на скамью. И без долгих предисловий стряхнула с ног балетки. – Снаряды для отработки координационных навыков в воздухе. Тебе годится только вон тот, остальные могут лопнуть. Располагайся.

– Спасибо, не хочется, – сдержанно отозвался Стив. Перегнулся через мягкий борт и с недоверием потрогал сетку. Отрицательно покачал головой.

– Да ладно тебе, – Нат поднялась по ступенькам мимо него. Встала в центре сети. Пару раз оттолкнулась, взлетела повыше – и в порядке приглашения, прогнувшись назад, с тягучим усилием повернула пространство вокруг себя в строгом сальто. Приземлилась на ноги, спружинила; взлетела снова – выкрутила пируэт и только после этого остановилась. Отбросила рассыпавшиеся волосы за плечи. – Пожалуйста, Роджерс, – позвала со всей серьёзностью, на которую была способна. – Я знаю, что ты это отлично умеешь. Так почему бы нет. Вряд ли от тебя где-нибудь убудет.

Он молчал так долго, что она уже приготовилась соглашаться с отказом. Но всё-таки кивнул. 

– Если Бак вздумает вернуться,– пообещал, как наказание, выдёргивая из шлёвок ремень, – я буду нейтрализовать вас друг другом.

Нат села на борт. Заворожённо смотрела, как он нехотя сбросил ботинки и куртку. Перемахнул через край на соседний снаряд, выпрыгнул – сразу метра на три. И бланш назад тоже закрутил сразу тройной. Но она опять не ошиблась: специально тренировать акробатику ему не приходилось никогда в жизни, умение пришло само собой – и границ его Стив не знал. Как и того любопытства, с которым на них натыкаешься. Он остановил своё вращение в идеальной вертикали, но к приземлению в сеть не был готов совсем. И когда она встретила его с протяжным вздохом, не собрался – вылетел в сторону, как теннисный мячик, дважды перевернувшись в воздухе от непогашенного усилия. Скорость была такая, что Нат испугалась, не врежется ли в стену. 

Но он не врезался – ухнул в рубленый поролон на дальнем конце страховочной ямы. Вылез, отплёвываясь пылью и крошкой, и выругался сквозь смех. С непривычки неловко снова поднялся на край.

– Сто лет не валялся в мусоре, – признался почти смущённо. Вопросительно смотрел на Нат, как будто она могла отпустить его, а могла – не отпускать. 

Не распробовал.

– Ну, положим, не сто, – потянула она.

– Но близко к этому. Я… могу идти?

– Разумеется, – Нат кивнула. И указала на центр сетки. – Но можешь и не идти. Можешь упасть, например, на лопатки. 

И Стив закрутил себя в падение разворотом прямо с края. В этот раз приземление вышло у него полностью управляемым: вверх выбросило плашмя и без малейшего перекоса. Он на пробу спружинил от снаряда на спине, перевернулся в воздухе. Осваиваясь, вычертил в горизонтальной плоскости пару винтов – и взялся выводить их очередями, то в одном направлении, то в другом. Попытался одновременно развернуться через вертикаль. Начал чередовать повороты в трёх плоскостях. На этапе исполнения сложных сальто в связке Нат встала и занялась делом.

Поэтому не видела, как и за что он улетел в яму во второй раз.

Нужно было привести его сюда раньше. Ради вот этого чувства – полного контроля, обрывающегося внезапным полётом. И наоборот. Лучшего средства для тех, чей собственный переключатель между первым и вторым заклинивает в крайнем положении. Нигде так не наешься собранностью, как на сетке, отзывчивой к любой мелочи, и не привыкнешь к смирению так, как в воздухе, в котором не за что удержаться. Нат старалась не подглядывать: Стив взлетал над батутом, сосредоточенно хмурясь, и нагружал все группы мышц просто безжалостно; а из поролона чертыхался с непривычно уязвимой улыбкой. Романофф не могла решить, что ей нравится больше.

Всё это никому и ничем не могло помочь. Но была надежда, что здесь и сейчас ненадолго разрядит.

Сама Нат начала с внеосевых вращений: взлетала, закручивая себя руками и ногами в сложные трёхмерные развороты. Рядом с ослепительной классикой Роджерса это должно было выглядеть странно. И буквально через пару минут Стив действительно улёгся на сетку и стал смотреть.

– Не жги меня, это всего лишь корк, – выдохнула Романофф после очередного приземления. Под пристальным взглядом она не докрутила до нужных семисот двадцати градусов половину – и упала на спину. – Трюк скейтеров. Я думала, ты захочешь побыть один.

– Я настолько один, Нат, что этому уже невозможно помешать. А ты… Твой корк – он... – Роджерс замялся, ища нужное слово.

– Оскорбил твоё чувство прекрасного? – подсказала Нат со смехом.

– Нет. Я сразу и не понял, что ты делаешь. Но мне нравится. 

– Он похож на ошибку, – кивнула Романофф, проглотив "я тебя сейчас поцелую". – Да вообще говоря, он и есть ошибка. Но очень естественная. Примерно так же разворачиваются в полёте кошки. И пауки. Хочешь?

Этого можно было не спрашивать. Конечно, он хотел.

– Вот, – Нат встала к Стиву лицом. Раскачалась, размахнулась, взлетела – и увела напряжённые руки по дуге справа налево вниз и назад, скручивая за ними всё тело. Её отнесло в сторону, штопором развернуло на спину, колени махнули в воздухе, взлетая выше головы; она забросила их в направлении плеча, косо кувыркнулась и приземлилась на ноги. – Доводи ошибку до абсолюта: теряй ось, смотри за плечо и ищи глазами, куда будешь падать.

Роджерс кивнул. И прыгнул. Нат даже вздрогнула, забыв вдохнуть. Мышцы у него были чертовски умные, он даже за край не вылетел, хотя выкрутил что-то, лишь отдалённо похожее на смещение оси. А силы хватило бы разогнаться и на двойное вращение сразу.

– Подожди, – Романофф перебралась к Стиву через борт. Встала спиной к груди, перехватив оба запястья, и повела в воздухе его руками, примерно показывая угол замаха и направление смещения. – Не слишком резко и не слишком рано. Чувствуешь?

Роджерс выдохнул ей в затылок что-то согласное. Нат машинально повернула голову, и – господи, да она бы руку дала на отсечение, что он так не сделает, но он поцеловал её в висок немедленно и без колебаний. Касание обожгло. 

– Лучше начинать с простого, – Романофф даже не сразу вспомнила, о чём говорила. Отпустила его и выбралась к себе. – Отставим пока корк. Вот это на него похоже, но короче и легче.

Она выпрыгнула, закрутив руки ровно так же. Вычертила в воздухе родео. Роджерс повторил за ней; она приземлилась на ноги, а он – на плечо. Тогда Нат разделила траекторию полёта пополам, и они на пару прокрутили обе половины каждый на своей сетке. Потом соединили их с падением на спину в точке раздела. Потом перескакивали батут от края до края, отрабатывая связку несколько раз подряд – а потом Роджерс привык то ли к принципу, то ли к собственному телу. И дальше Нат только стояла на коленях и смеялась: он вылетал над снарядом, смещая оси как попало и куда угодно, выделывал трюки невообразимой высоты и скорости, и двойное вращение собрал, как что-то само собой разумеющееся: она не предупредила, что это сложно, а он не догадался. Оставалось только заказать Тони армированные углепластиком лыжи ии скейт…

Это должно было закончиться в яме. И закончилось. Стива с грохотом вынесло со снаряда после очередного приземления; Нат всё ещё смеялась, протягивая ему руку, и он стащил её вниз, не дав опомниться. Поролон оказался совершенно не подходящей для сопротивления средой: перемещаться среди крупных кусков амортизатора было трудно, приподниматься – почти невозможно. Ни барахтаться, ни карабкаться Нат не собиралась – и только недоверчиво смотрела в глаза, пока Стив кое-как устраивал её на себе, пока отводил растрепавшиеся кудри от лица. До последнего не верила: неужели он сможет, вот сейчас и вот так, вот просто потому, что этого хочется…

Губам было одуряюще сладко и горячо. Воздуха не хватало с первой же секунды. Может быть, из-за поролона. Терпения с первой же секунды не хватало ещё больше – может быть, из-за сетки, после которой тело заставляло ощущать себя очень остро. Нат прогнулась, когда под влажную от пота футболку медленно скользнули ладони; вряд ли Стив собирался предложить ей что-нибудь тяжелее поцелуя, но она – она могла бы. Она в красках представляла себе, как расстегнёт его штаны и перевернётся в чёртовом амортизирующем месиве; нормально двигаться никто из них, конечно, не сможет, и оба они не кончат, но эти незабываемые полдня точно останутся каждому на память.

От этой мысли она даже улыбнулась, хотя было совсем не до смеха. Стив почувствовал улыбку губами и нехотя оторвался.

– Что? – спросил он.

– Ничего, – ответила Нат. – Давай в душ – и поедем отсюда.

 

Она бы в любом случае привезла его к себе – потому что на парковке минусового этажа ждал мотоцикл. Но сейчас было не до мотоцикла. Стив открыл ей дверь, помогая выбраться из машины, и Нат вышла почти в объятие. Усилием воли запретила себе целовать его прямо здесь, на глазах у случайных прохожих, чтобы не провоцировать неловкость. Тем более, что начать можно было и в лифте.

Но в лифте с ними ехал сухонький седоусый старичок с кипой выцветших комиксов под мышкой. Под его безмятежно-любопытным взглядом они целых полминуты с невинным видом рассматривали рисунок трещин на полу и стенах: Стив справа, Нат – слева. А потом Роджерс потянулся: взял её за руку, словно повинуясь невыносимому желанию прикасаться, и переплёл пальцы. И в этом было столько откровенности, что жаром затопило до самых ресниц.

Она бы втащила его за дверь, раздевая на ходу, но за дверью могла быть мина. Поэтому пришлось отстранить подальше и, повернув в замке ключ, приоткрывать эту самую дверь так медленно, что можно было умереть. Нат жадно вслушивалась, прижавшись щекой, не дрогнет ли внутри металлическая струна; отводила полотно по миллиметру, надеясь вовремя ощутить натяжение. Выглядело это настолько характерно, что Стив отодвинул её и на всякий случай заслонил плечом. Когда они смогли осветить холл за дверью карманным фонариком и войти, нетерпение почти улеглось. 

– Хочешь сказать, ты здесь живёшь? – с сомнением спросил Стив.

– Нет, – отшутилась Нат, – заманиваю тебя в ловушку, стилизованную под жилище. Конечно, я живу здесь. Уже почти две недели. Когда не жила, было ещё более… пусто. Боюсь, твоим патриархальным взглядам придётся вынести тяжкий удар. 

Роджерс с интересом осматривался по сторонам.

– Извини. – Он сдул пыль с брошенного на полке радиотелефона и поднял в воздухе облако танцующего света. – У меня нет патриархальных взглядов, просто бывают люди с острым чувством дома. И он собирается вокруг них сам собой, где угодно. Ты, видимо, не из них.

– Видимо, нет, – согласилась Нат. – Хотя в меру своих сил – стараюсь. У меня даже есть шторы.

– Может, скажешь ещё, что готовишь?

– Я готовлю, Роджерс, – Романофф приняла вызов. Но тут же отступила: – Как любой человек – когда есть время и настроение. Хотя, если кто-нибудь когда-нибудь вздумает уверять тебя, будто это вкусно – знай, что его мозг снова украл Локи. И если ты хочешь рискнуть жизнью прямо сейчас, то лучше не стоит. Я закажу доставку. 

Стив посмотрел на неё и улыбнулся. Задумчиво и как-то слишком искренне, чтобы защищаться.

– Ты способен это пережить? – помолчав, спросила Нат. – Я понимаю, это всё – слегка за гранью для человека родом из времени, когда мужчине не полагалось знать, где лежат ложки, но…

– Я что-то такого времени не помню, – перебил Роджерс. – Моя мать, к примеру, не успевала готовить почти никогда. А если бы Бак заявил своей, что не его дело – знать, где лежат ложки... чёрт, я даже представлять не хочу, куда бы она нас обоих после этого отрядила.

Он тряхнул головой, отгоняя воспоминания – должно быть, забавные – и Нат сама не поняла, почему оказалась так близко. 

Стив поднял глаза. И больше уже не отводил. Взгляд был поглощающий. И приглашающий. С каждой секундой становился всё тяжелее; Нат чувствовала его кожей. Чувствовала себя в нём центром мишени. 

Роджерс шагнул к ней. Она ускользнула от прикосновения. Он шагнул ещё раз; и ещё; сделал так, что ускользать стало некуда. Лопатки задели стену; Стив поймал Нат за плечи и прижал – и к себе, и к стене. Мягко, но ощутимо. Нат поняла, что вот-вот начнёт дрожать. 

Хват на плечах разжался, едва она закрыла глаза. Пальцы медленно скользнули по шее вверх, приподняли подбородок. Ласкали лёгкими, почти дразнящими касаниями. В ушах от них толчками грохотало сердце. 

Стив склонялся ко рту невыносимо долго. Нат запретила себе его торопить – и всё-таки не смогла: выгнулась навстречу, запрокидывая голову. Всё-таки, она была Чёрная Вдова, а не фарфоровая кукла.

………

 

Она не помнила, чтобы когда-нибудь раньше так дрожала в чьих-то руках. Не помнила, чтобы чужие прикосновения ощущались на коже так остро. Стив всего лишь медленно вёл лицом вниз по шее – от подбородка к гортани, к пульсирующим венам, к ключицам; возвращался, смотрел в глаза – и Нат подёргивало ознобом, несмотря на простоту ласки. Он спускался ниже, не давая перевести дыхание – добирался до груди, обводил мягкие контуры разомкнутыми губами, обжигал касанием щетины, скользил языком; Нат заворожённо смотрела, как влажные соски по очереди исчезают во рту, и от одного этого зрелища могла к чёртовой матери сгореть.

Никогда она не чувствовала себя такой открытой. Даже в свой первый раз. 

Когда Стив поднял голову, она опустила ладонь ему на глаза. В инстинктивной попытке дать себе передышку. Думала, он отведёт её руку – но он только прерывисто выдохнул и вслепую потянулся ко рту. Стал целовать – неглубоко и осторожно, отрываясь после каждого соприкосновения и щекоча пальцы подрагивающими ресницами. Напряжённый член упирался в живот. И Нат не выдержала. Повернула голову, уступая; нашла самое удобное положение; поймала язык губами – и где-то на пике проникновения позволила руке соскользнуть. Хотела знать всё. И чувствовать как можно больше.

Стив приподнялся и, не отпуская её рта, осторожно провёл ладонью по бедру: вниз по наружной стороне, вверх – по внутренней. Дотронулся там, где было нужнее всего. Но касание вышло слишком лёгким, и Нат, замирая, потянулась – нашла его руку и переместила, как хотела: накрыв самую горячую точку основанием ладони. Оба перестали целовать; не двигались, соприкасаясь приоткрытыми губами и опаляя друг друга короткими, рваными вздохами. А потом Стив подался навстречу, безошибочно нащупывая нажим и ритм. И Нат прямо в губы ему то ли ахнула, то ли застонала.

О, господи, толкнулась в голове безнадёжно короткая мысль. 

Ритм был тот самый. Через каких-нибудь полминуты она перехватила руку из-за невозможности его выдержать. Кончить не смогла бы – ей не хватало вторжения, не хватало заполненности, не хватало _Стива_ – но и продолжать дальше было выше всяких сил. Она приподнялась на локте и уткнулась лбом Роджерсу в плечо; он целовал её волосы от невозможности остановиться. Нужно было немедленно сказать “хватит”, “мне мало” и “возьми меня”. 

– Стив, – с трудом выдохнула Нат. И не узнала собственного голоса. – Пожалуйста. 

Его тоже тряхнуло ознобом. Нат поспешно выдернула подушку из-под головы и откинулась навзничь. Смотрела в непривычно тёмные и блестящие глаза. Стив склонился следом за ней, как прикованный. Она обхватила его ногами. Господи, да они созрели для того, с чего постельным приключениям полагается начинаться.

Она проглотила первый стон. И Стив тоже. Он втиснулся в неё до упора и уткнулся в шею лицом, выдыхая что-то обжигающе бессвязное; Нат дрожала, обхватив напряжённые плечи. Её тянуло навстречу, приподнимало, выгибало. Бёдра бессильно сжимались, словно не доверяя ощущению присвоенности. Внутри было тесно до звёзд перед глазами. 

Стив приподнялся и подался вперёд. То, что он на грани, и она за ним никуда не успеет, стало ясно с первого же толчка: тот получился отрывистым и резким, как последний. Роджерс задохнулся и зажмурился; отвёл взгляд в сторону, безнадёжно пытаясь уцепиться им хоть за что-нибудь, кроме неё. Нат обхватила его лицо ладонями и снова повернула к себе. Она, чёрт возьми, собиралась отдаться; или хотя бы попытаться, потому что вряд ли бы её хватило на это когда-нибудь ещё. Стив застонал, но повиновался. Вложился в следующий рывок всем телом: шёл по грани, глядя прямо на Нат, и шагнул за край глаза в глаза; и содрогнулся; и Нат смотрела, не в силах оторваться, как его желание срывает заслон – выходит из-под контроля, прожигает насквозь, как он берёт её окончательно, до донышка, беззастенчиво и безудержно; и она была его удовольствием, она была его всем несколько испепеляющих секунд. 

А потом вжалась лбом в подрагивающее плечо, пытаясь как-то пережить это ощущение. Чувствовала тягучее, томящее напряжение; чувствовала мощные судороги снаружи и внутри; чувствовала, как тугое скольжение внутри её тела с каждым толчком становится влажнее и глубже. Закрыла глаза – и сорвалась. Беззвучно и беспомощно уткнувшись лбом в горячую кожу. 

.........

– У меня слегка безумное чувство, – пожаловалась Нат полушутя-полувсерьёз. Они лежали на боку, прижавшись друг к другу – её спина у его груди – и Стив медленно, почти неощутимо водил кончиками пальцев, где вздумается, рассыпая мурашки. – Как будто я раздета больше, чем нужно, и уже ничем не смогу закрыться. И ещё, – она поймала его руку своей, остановив на бедре, – смутное подозрение, будто ты со мной что-то сделал.

– У меня слегка безумное чувство, что ты мне нравишься, – задумчиво ответил Стив. – И смутное подозрение, что я тебе тоже.

Нат помолчала.

– Может быть, – кивнула она. – У хорошего секса есть такой побочный эффект. Он делает симпатию острее. 

– А по-моему… Подожди, ты хочешь сказать, что секс бывает плохой? 

Романофф даже повернулась.

– А ты хочешь сказать, что не знаешь этого? 

– Ну, – Стив смутился. – Я вообще знаю о сексе очень мало. Почти всё, что знаю – знаю от тебя.

Нат недоверчиво присвистнула.

– Секс _бывает_ плохой. Но послушай – в свете того, что я сама от тебя то и дело узнаю что-нибудь важное, это же… Это какое-то поразительное невезение, Роджерс.

– Я так не думаю. По-моему, мне везёт, и ещё как. И по-моему, ты слегка путаешь причины и следствия. Если вернуться к началу: ты мне…

– Не нужно. – Нат приподнялась и, протянув руку, приложила палец к его губам. Потом склонилась и поцеловала, словно запечатывая. – Я не хочу возвращаться к началу. То есть, я боюсь. Я всегда обесцениваю то, о чём не знаю, что с этим делать. А когда думаю, что знаю – растаптываю, как бульдозер, потому что не умею останавливаться. Оно дольше продержится, если в это не вмешиваться. И легче закончится. Можешь считать это инстинктом самосохранения.

– Когда ты успела стать суеверной?

– Когда начала бояться портить очень важные вещи.

– Но… ладно, согласен. – Роджерс прикрыл глаза. – Если ты хочешь. Ты очень остро чувствуешь, тебе нельзя без миллиона способов защититься... Хотя я буду ощущать себя глупо, Нат. Не вмешиваться – это одно, а не замечать – совсем другое. И потом, кроме самосохранения есть ещё справедливость. Из-за того, что когда-нибудь всё это кончится, мы его уже сегодня похороним заживо. Это как-то...

Он умолк и привычно свёл брови. Нат вздохнула; дотронулась до них, заставляя расслабиться. Стив поймал её руку своей и медленно потёрся щекой о ладонь. Коснулся губами.

– Хорошо, я рискну, – сказала она. И повела уголком рта: – Я же говорю – ты со мной что-то сделал.


End file.
